


Borderlands preferences: Flirting

by missdrake



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, cute idea, preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdrake/pseuds/missdrake
Summary: Characters from borderlands react to your flirting





	Borderlands preferences: Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I only have 4 to 5 characters in my preferences

Rhys: When you flirt with Rhys, he is confused and tries to flirt back. When he does, he ends up screwing a line or shuttering but is still trying. He might avoid eye contact and rub behind his head but will be bursting in the inside of joy to have someone like you want to be with him.

Handsome Jack when being flirted by you is his chance. He will flirt with you back implying dirty lines as well. If you respond with a dirty line as well, don’t be surprised when he carries you to his place so he can take you right there.

When you flirt with Athena she is confused and suspicious. If you’re normally shy and don’t make a move on, she will think you might be playing with her but when she knows you’re serious while flirting with her. Her guards will be down but won’t know what to do.

August will be shocked at first, after his break up with sasha he feels he isn’t ready to move on yet. He ignores your flirting at the first time but he later feel something inside him. Soon he starts responding to your flirting maybe not flirting back but there is a smile.

Vaughn will look for help when you flirt with him, he looks at rhys trying to do something not to look like an idiot. At first Vaughn doesn’t realize you’re flirting with him but when he does, he becomes so awkward to the point that Rhys wants to smack his head on the wall from the way vaughn is trying to flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Request any fandom for me


End file.
